Silverwing Chevalier (Prestige Class)
Silverwing Chevalier Watching from their roost fortresses in the mountains, the knights of Ordo Argentum Alas—the Order of Silver Wings; individually known as Silverwing Chevaliers, defend the Imperium mounted on the rare breed of metallic-winged pegasi that they bond with for life. Half-protector, half-celebrity, the Silverwing Chevalier is an elite mounted warrior and leader, acting as a beacon of light for the people of the Imperium. Hit Die: 'd10 Prerequisites To qualify to become a Silverwing Chevalier, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: *'Alignment Any Good or any Lawful *'Base Attack Bonus '+5 *'Feats' Monstrous Companion, Mounted Combat *'Skills' Handle Animal 4 ranks, Ride 4 ranks *'Religion' Hadeanism *'Special' The Order class feature or the ability to cast 1st-level Paladin spells *'Special' Must have a special Mount with effective Druid level 4th *'Special' Must be a member of the Knights of Xilosia. *'Special' Must receive and complete a quest from another Silverwing Chevalier to earn the right to train at one of their roosts; where they must train for at least a month, during which time the prospective Chevalier must bond with a silverwing pegasus by raising its attitude to helpful. Class Skills The Silverwing Chevalier's class skills are Autohypnosis, Craft (Any), Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Martial), (Nobility), and (Religion), Profession (Any), Ride, Sense Motive *'Skill Points at Each Level' 4 + Int modifier Class Features All the following are class features of the Silverwing Chevalier prestige class. *'Weapon and Armor '''Silverwing Chevaliers gain no additional proficiency in weapons or armor. At 1st level, the Silverwing Chevalier swears the Oath of the Wing, pledging to remain a pious Hadean, and protect the Imperium and its citizens for the rest of their days. The Chevalier must remain in good standing with Hadeus, and can never refuse to help Imperial citizens, unless doing so would harm the interests of the Imperium. These responsibilities are in addition to any other vows the Chevalier may have sworn (including Cavalier and Paladin codes of conduct). Upon swearing this oath, the Chevalier makes a choice: if the Chevalier has the Order class ability, they may choose to have their Silverwing Chevalier levels stack with their Cavalier levels for determining the bonuses and abilities available to them from their Order; or if the Chevalier has the ability to cast 1st level Paladin spells, they may choose to have their Chevalier levels stack with their Paladin levels for determining caster level and spells per day of their Paladin spells. If the Chevalier has both of these features, they may choose either one. Once chosen, this choice cannot be changed. At 1st level, the bond between the Silverwing Chevalier and their pegasus is solidified, the two becoming tied at the soul. The pegasus becomes the Chevalier's new mount, replacing the previous companion at no penalty to the Chevalier. The Silverwing Chevalier's class levels stack with other classes that grant a special Mount to determine their effective Druid level. The pegasus is a Magical Beast with the Vassal subtype. This does not interfere with its ability to be an animal companion. Unlike other animal companions, a silverwing pegasus' bond is for life. If the pegasus ever dies, a new one cannot be acquired. The pegasus must be resurrected to continue adventuring alongside their Chevalier. Additionally, although highly loyal to their Chevalier, the pegasus will not serve a rider who breaks their vows, or whose alignment becomes non-Good and non-Lawful. At 1st level, the Silverwing Chevalier is gifted with a signalling horn by their order. They are trained in the use of this horn during their bonding process. The horn is mainly used for long-distance communication between the Chevalier and their pegasus, typically while the pegasus is airborne and the Chevalier is on the ground. The Silvwering Chevaliers have a special signalling system, and may draw and use the horn to give any of the following orders to their pegasus as a move action that provokes attacks of opportunity: Come, Flee, Heel, or Guard; as well as the cardinal directions, up, down, and a unique signal assigned to each active Silverwing Chevalier and their pegasus. An outside observer can make a Knowledge (Nobility) check with a DC of 20 to understand the command given, and a DC of 30 to identify the individual Chevalier's signal. At the GM's discretion, particularly famous Silverwing Chevaliers may have more recognizable unique signals. Other Silverwing Chevaliers immediately recognize and understand these horn signals. It is an infraction against the Chapter to attempt to signal another Chevalier's pegasus without their permission. Starting at 2nd level, word of the Silverwing Chevalier's membership in the order begins to spread. They get a bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate skill checks equal to half their Silverwing Chevalier class level while in Imperial regions. In addition, the Chevalier can use their influence to receive special treatment, favors, or other services. This is identical to the Noble Scion's Prestigious Influence ability, except the pool of virtual gold pieces is fixed at 150 gp per week. At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Silverwing Chevalier gains one of the following as a bonus feat. They may also select any feat for which Mounted Combat is a prerequisite. They must meet all the prerequisites for the selected feat. *Alertness, Altitude Affinity, Animal Affinity, Cosmopolitan, Diehard, Endurance, Flagbearer, Persuasive, Skill Focus (Diplomacy) or (Handle Animal) or (Intimidate) or (Ride), Weapon Focus (Lance) or (Longsword) At 4th level, the Silverwing Chevalier becomes practiced in using their aerial acrobatics to entertain and inspire their allies. Once per day, when the Silverwing Chevalier is mounted and at least 60 ft. in the air, they may swoop over their allies as a full-round action, moving up to twice their pegasus' speed. Allies who see this swoop are inspired by the Chevalier's daring antics, gaining a +1 morale bonus to attack and weapon damage rolls, and to saves vs fear effects for the remainder of the encounter. At 8th level, this bonus increases to +2. Additionally, the Silverwing Chevalier gains Daring Performance as a bonus feat. At 5th level, the Silverwing Chevalier's pegasus becomes a blessed herald of Hadeus, gaining the celestial template. At 7th level, the silver Chevalier's fame and admiration become such that people flock to their causes, ready to work, fight, and die for them. The Chevalier gains Leadership as a bonus feat, qualifying automatically for the great renown bonus to leadership score. In addition, the Silverwing Chevalier does not take penalties to their leadership score for moving frequently, or for having a special mount (since indeed, the Chevalier's mount is part of their claim to fame). However, should the Chevalier's pegasus ever die, the Chevalier takes an immediate and permanent -3 penalty to their leadership score. This penalty stacks for each time that the pegasus dies, and a Chevalier who is careless with his companion's life will soon find that no one is willing to follow them. For every year that goes by without their companion dying, this penalty is decreased by -1. When a Silverwing Chevalier reaches 10th level, their pegasus companion becomes truly blessed and empowered by Hadeus, gaining the ability to work holy miracles in his name. The pegasus becomes a powerful alicorn, gaining a long, powerful unicorn horn that can, at its simplest level, can deliver a 1d8 primary gore attack. However, the horn also serves as a divine focus, and can perform the somatic component function of divine spells, giving the alicorn the ability to cast divine spells as an Oracle of a level equal to half the siverwing Chevalier's effective Druid level. As the Chevalier's effective druid level increases, the alicorn's caster level, spells known, and spells per day also increase. The alicorn does not gain any other abilities from the Oracle class. In addition, if the alicorn casts a spell that requires a melee touch attack, it can use its horn to deliver the spell, dealing both gore damage and the spell's effects. A Silverwing Chevalier who loses the service of their silverwing companion, either by their alignment becoming any non-Good, by the Chevalier breaking their vows, or by the companion dying, loses access to all their Silverwing Chevalier class features until their companion returns to them, either through resurrection, or by repenting for their transgression via the ''atonement spell. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Combat Classes Category:Imperial Knight Chapters